


With This Life

by RAW_SYNTH3TICA



Series: Of New Fathers [1]
Category: Ex Machina (2015), Unbroken (2014)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Father-Son Relationship, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Military Science Fiction, Possessive Behavior, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Gabriel (Finn Wittrock) creates something else altogether from Nathan Bateman's Ava experiment.<br/>He then wonders if he should continue to let Adam (Domhnall Gleeson) live or if they should both disappear from the world. </p><p>Little do they know that their mere existence is the start of a new kind of organism, one Almost human & too much like the past homosapiens - they again strive against their better judgment calling their latest innovation 'Peaceful' (Jack O'Connell). </p><p>*rating for future chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Life

**Author's Note:**

> ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE. 
> 
> edited because i suddenly found a story in this weirdness.

_Faces, while there were many, only one could belong to 'Adam'..._ – so thought Doctor Gabriel. 

He looked long and hard at many photographs, some of children, others of grown people. 

_There, an attractive smile...there, a cute dimple...there, such expressive eyebrows...what a combination..._

The light taps of his shoes carried his body from one side of the room to the other, matching this particular attribute to that particular feature and only the thrill of discovery could quench his need for sleep. Soundlessly, he drew patterns, small, almost unnoticeable details added to an already exquisite child, tirelessly etching and looking at three-dimensional maps of the same face further encouraged his efforts. In his mind, he pictured a kind of innocence, so perfect and pure that even the world would hold their breath while he took his.

_...Such a miracle it would be since he would never need to breathe..._

Everything was laid out upon a small softly-padded bassinet: tiny stuffed animals and downy blankets. Amidst, lay a tiny body barely half the length of his arm, a thin cord - alit and pulsing life's rhythm, - connected to a small portable axillary battery sat just beneath the bassinet. 

_You will think..._

He imagined an intelligent child, one so intuitive and full of ideas that even he, Doctor Gabriel, would need to learn how to speak to his own child, being that language was one of the first things he would love to teach. 

_You, my dear Adam, will feel..._

Without the help of internet or of Nathan Bateman's brilliant search engine Bluebook, Doctor Gabriel realized that he would be teaching his child how to express emotions - again with no help of facial-recognition software or the simple biowares of his own department in the populous Yukon. None hindered his efforts, he built his own lab, though small and under-financed, it needed only his constant care and monitoring to run as smoothly as a government-financed laboratory - surely enough, he knew he could find a way to Instill his child with emotions other than Giving, which altogether seemed less personal and objective. 

_You will understand the full weight of existing..._

Slowly, gently, he pressed the newly printed resin unto the mesh structure of the body, gradually unrolling each filament and supple construct, his fingers worked the delicately pink-tinged 'skin' over the final grid just at the base of the 'skull'. 

_...and coexisting..._

He took from his back pocket a palm-sized remote, the glass interface read only two options: Awake and Terminate. 

_You are free..._

Without hesitation, he pushed the option highlighted in white, the same drive which had impelled him to create Adam made him crush the glass interface beneath his heel and sweep the jumble of glass and microchips aside as the tiny pair of eyes at first pinched and quivered, as if Adam were in a state of dreaming, Doctor Gabriel then held his breath. 

A perfect pair of clear blue irises unsheathed beneath the eyelashes, Adam blinked, Doctor Gabriel slid his right hand underneath Adam's swaddling, he cradled Adam close as he unplugged the lit axillary cord from Adam's navel, he whispered, “I am your father, Adam.” 

Adam blinked once more, his tiny fingers curling and uncurling, Doctor Gabriel smiled knowingly and tucked a small wrinkle of Adam's skin back into the grid near his navel, Doctor Gabriel walked along the lit corridors of the lab and exited. Sunlight trickled through the roof where glass slides kept growing vines from entering Doctor Gabriel's modest domain, he swung the single door open through the various broken locks. Trees littered the high bay more than rocks and driftwood, he carried Adam upright along the vegetable plot where an array of colors assaulted the gray of the laboratory's concrete, Adam stared wide-eyed at every strange hue perceivable and painted by evolution's codes, Doctor Gabriel hummed a tune from years past, a memory so old that he was surprised that he even recalled the notes at all. 

“You are my only son, Adam,” Doctor Gabriel whispered in a tone that Adam did not understand, his tiny head turned up at Doctor Gabriel's face before returning to the scene which lay ahead beyond the bay – he saw many shapes which did not coincide with the other, which were completely unbalanced and seeming the darkest shade by far he had seen – his father said in a softer voice, “We are all that's left.” 

_...and you are mine..._

Doctor Gabriel was afraid of allowing Adam unto the world, as ugly, bleak and desolate as it was, he reached down as an itch annoyed him, he reached under his shirt and smoothed over the slight wrinkle at the crest of his navel, tucking the skin back into the grid and rocking Adam as the child emitted his first shrill cry in the dawning of his father's pain. 

_I love you so._

**Author's Note:**

> A short introductory chapter for what lies ahead. 
> 
> Well, there was a new birth in the family, & i just had to write this because of the excessive needle-pokes my nephew endured...it wasn't meant to be dark, but it just turned out this way.


End file.
